DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The applicants propose to continue and expand the Predoctoral and a Postdoctoral Fellowship Program in Applied Research and Evaluation in Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). Located in the Prevention Research Center of the School of Public Health, it will be a collaborative effort of the School of Public Health, the Departments of Sociology and Psychology, the Public Administration Program, and Human Nutrition and Dietetics at UIC. Site training will include the Prevention Research Center, the Health Policy Research Center, the Survey Research Laboratory, and the Cancer Center. Qualified students with a masters degree can apply for admission to the predoctoral program. Post doctoral fellows will be recruited nationally. Fellows will work with a multidisciplinary team of faculty mentors from any of the participating units. They request support for three predoctoral students and three post doctoral candidates, one of whom will be a physician. This expansion will create a critical mass giving vitality to the program and promoting beneficial interaction between fellows and participating faculty leading to a stronger campus-wide cancer control and prevention research and training effort. Predoctoral trainees will be expected to complete a Ph.D. in one of the participating academic departments, all of which have course concentrations in areas relevant to the training grant. In addition to the courses required by the admitting department for the Ph.D., all candidates will be required to complete courses in cancer etiology and epidemiology and behavioral theories. Finally, predoctoral fellows will complete a dissertation based on independent research demonstrating their expertise in research and evaluation cancer prevention or control interventions. Postdoctoral fellows will be expected to be knowledgeable in the etiology and epidemiology of cancer and the behavioral theories associated with cancer control interventions. They may be required to take courses or do independent study with a faculty mentor which will meet this requirement. They expect that physicians will spend three years in the postdoctoral program, while most Ph.D. fellows will complete the program in two years because of the physicians may need more coursework. They will also encourage the postdoctoral fellows to compete for cancer development or first awards in their second or third year depending upon their background and qualifications. All fellows and their mentors will be expected to participate in a monthly integrative seminar every semester of their program at which they and visiting faculty will present their research.